Spirit World School of Arts
by hieibotan4ever
Summary: AN: This isn't an update. Read author's note. The gang are sent a spirit world school to improve their abilities. They are in for quite a few adventures. Mainly a HieiBotan fic
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of its characters.  
  
Spirit World School of Arts  
  
Chapter 1: Enrollment of the Spirit World School of Arts  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama were walking home from school one day when Botan ran up to them.  
  
Botan: Koenma is holding a meeting.  
  
Yusuke: What does the toddler want now?  
  
Kuwabara: Yeah I got better things to do than visit pacifier breath. Like visit my sweet Yukina.  
  
Yusuke: Um Kuwabara, Yukina's going out with Touya. Didn't you know?  
  
Kuwabara: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Kuwabara ran down the street crying.  
  
Hiei: What's wrong with that baka ningen?  
  
Yusuke: He just found out that Yukina's going out with Touya. Hiei smirked.  
  
Botan: Um guys can we get back to the meeting.  
  
Kurama: Right. What does Koenma want to see us about?  
  
Botan: I don't know. He just said that it was urgent.  
  
And with that they left for spirit world not knowing the news that they would receive would change their lives.  
  
~At Koenma's Office~  
  
Botan: we're here.  
  
Koenma: Excellent. Now we can begin  
  
Yusuke: Yeah, yeah. Let me guess, we find some demon and kill it.  
  
Koenma: Wrong as usual Yusuke.  
  
Yusuke: What, than what are we doing here.  
  
Koenma: You are all the most powerful spirit detectives I know. But I have reason to believe that there is an even more powerful demon out there. So I am sending you all to Spirit World School of Arts to improve your skills.  
  
Hiei: I'm not going to some school. I am more powerful than anyone there.  
  
Yusuke: And I'm not leaving Keiko.  
  
Kurama: What about our parents.  
  
Koenma: First of all Hiei you will not be the most powerful one there. One of your teachers is the only one to have ever been able to control the dragon of darkness flames. Second, I know Yusuke would not want to leave Keiko not to mention the fact that she will be a target considering her closeness to Yusuke, so she will be brought along. I have detected spirit energy in her so she will be trained like the rest of you, and third, your parents are being told that you are all involved in and foreign exchange program. Yukina, Shizuru, and Botan will be joining you.  
  
Botan: What. Why.  
  
Koenma: Because you are the top ferry girl making you a target. Now I suggest you get a good night's sleep. You leave tomorrow.  
  
And with that they left.  
  
~The next morning~  
  
Hiei was walking down the street going to meet the others when he ran into Botan literally.  
  
Hiei: Stupid ferry onna  
  
Botan: Sorry sir. I'm kinda in a ru- Hiei. What a surprise. I wasn't sure if you were going.  
  
Hiei: Hn, whatever.  
  
They continued down the street until they met up with Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru. Then they left for their new school and new life.  
  
Well that's all. Hope you enjoyed. In case ur wondering what the couples are. H/B, Yu/Kei, K/S, Y/Tou. I think that's it. Read and Review. Next chap:  
  
Everyone arrives at the school. All the guys are hanging all over Botan and all the girls are hanging all over Hiei (Not Kurama. He's got fangirls at home.) 


	2. Interesting First Day

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of its characters. And like everyone else I wish I did. *Sigh* here's chapter 2.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
When they arrived at Spirit World, the first thing they did was meet up with Koenma and then they were shown to their house.  
  
Yusuke: *whistled*. I thought you said we were living in a house not a five star hotel.  
  
Kurama: I have to admit, you went all out.  
  
Koenma: Well I wanted you all to be comfortable since your going to be here for a while. Now there is a floor for the girls, a floor for the boys, a floor for the living room area, and a floor where the kitchen, restaurants, and shops are.  
  
All the girls: RESTAURANTS, SHOPS  
  
All the boys covered their ears.  
  
Koenma: Yes. Now the living room area will have a big screen T.V., satellite, unlimited DVD's, leather couches, and vending machines.  
  
All the boy's except Hiei: VENDING MACHINES.  
  
Koenma: YES. He said *exasperated* Now if I may continue. The bedrooms will include king size beds, personal TV's, spacious private bathrooms and mini fridges containing unlimited soda's, snack's, and ice cream.  
  
Hiei: SWEET SNOW  
  
Koenma: YES. Now that should be everything. Now it's getting late and you all have school tomorrow.  
  
Keiko: Um Koenma, what about our regular studies.  
  
Koenma: Oh yes I forgot to mention that. You will all have extra classes except for Hiei and Botan because they don't go to school.  
  
Everyone moaned and complained except Keiko and Kurama because they actually liked studying. ( @_@ )  
  
Kuwabara: What about my sister. She's not in high school anymore.  
  
Koenma: She has decided to take some college courses. Well now that that is settled, off to bed with all of you. And with that Koenma was gone  
  
They all climbed the stairs to their floors. The girls were on the second floor and the boys were on the third. They all crawled into their beds and went to sleep instantly.  
  
The Next Day  
  
When they got to school they found quite a few familiar faces. They saw Koto, Juri, Jin, Touya, Shishiwakamuru (I'm going to call him Shishi.) and to everyone's shock Suzaku.  
  
Yusuke: Why are you out of jail Suzaku?  
  
Suzaku: Well Koenma is recruiting demons to fight on his side if there is an emergency. So that's why there are a lot of demons here.  
  
Yusuke: How do I know that you won't double cross us.  
  
Suzaku: It's simple really. Koenma put a spell on every demon that agreed to help them so that if I even try to double cross him my soul will go straight to hell.  
  
Yusuke: Okay. Hey Jin, Touya, Shishi, Juri, Koto  
  
Jin: Hia Yusuke  
  
Everyone else: Hi.  
  
Juri: Hi Hiei. You look really good today maybe we could hang out some time.  
  
Hiei: Hn. No  
  
Juri: Why not?  
  
Hiei: Because I'm not going to waste my time hanging out with a slut.  
  
Botan: Hiei. That wasn't very nice.  
  
Juri: Stay out of this witch.  
  
Botan: ( _ ) why you little  
  
They had to hold Botan back so that she wouldn't hit Juri right in the face. Hiei smirked. He wanted to see Botan fight Juri. But those fools were holding her back.  
  
Botan: Beat it wench. As you can see no one wants you around.  
  
Juri just stomped off Yusuke: This was an interesting first day.  
  
Well that's it. Chapter 3 will be up when I can get to it. But here's a preview.  
  
(Background music during previews.)  
  
The guy's (Shishi, Jin, Suzaku,) Try to get Botan to date them while Juri plans to win over Hiei and get revenge on Botan. In this next episode Hiei will start to fell things toward Botan and vice versa. Next time On Yu Yu Hakusho 


	3. Crushes and Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of it's characters. *Sobs* Well here's chapter. 3 *Cheers* Sorry it took so long. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 3: Crushes And Revenge  
  
Juri: Ohh. That Botan is gonna get it. Who does she think she is? Telling ME to get lost. Come on Koto, we'll get her back.  
  
Koto: How?  
  
Juri: Well first we're gonna *Starts whispering in Koto's ear.  
  
Koto: Good plan.  
  
Juri: We'll do right after basic training.  
  
And with that the two walked off.  
  
~After basic training. ~  
  
Botan was about to walk out the door to go to lunch. Juri and Koto were watching from behind the wall.  
  
Hiei speaking to Botan through her mind: Hn. Baka onna. I wouldn't do that if I was you.  
  
Botan sees Hiei and walks over to him: Why not?  
  
Hiei: Because there's a bucket of syrup waiting to fall on you once you open it.  
  
Botan: One guess. Juri.  
  
Hiei nods his head.  
  
Botan: Wow she really holds a grudge. Hey you want to get her at her own game.  
  
Hiei: Hn. Fine.  
  
Botan: Okay. You'll use your jagen to keep the bucket from falling. Then when Juri goes to check it out, because no doubt she watching, well you know the rest. You know this is kinda fun. Now I know why you do it.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Secretly he was amused. Though he'd never show it.  
  
Hiei(Thinking): I never knew the baka onna had it in her. Maybe she's not so bad. Maybe this will get that annoying fish demon to leave me alone.  
  
Botan: Okay. You ready.  
  
Hiei just nodded his head.  
  
Botan: Okay here I go.  
  
She walked through the door. Then she closed it. That was when he stopped using his jagen to control the bucket. Juri came out from behind the wall wondering why she hadn't heard screaming.  
  
Juri: That's strange. Then again *Smirking* she might be on the floor crying her little eyes out.  
  
Juri went to the door with Koto following close behind. All of a sudden a scream went through the entire school.  
  
Juri: Ahhh. My hair, my clothes, my beautiful face.  
  
Botan: What? Don't like falling for your own tricks.  
  
Juri: You did this you little bitch. I'll get you.  
  
Botan smiled triumphantly.  
  
Koto: How come the bucket fell on Juri and not you?  
  
Hiei: That would be my doing.  
  
Juri: Hiei, why. I bet Botan black mailed you or something to do this to me. I'll get her back.  
  
Hiei was about to reply when Juri ran off to get changed.  
  
Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yukina, Shizuru, Jin, Touya, Keiko, Suzaku, and Shishi all ran up.  
  
Yusuke: All right Botan never knew you had it in you. You've made me proud. (Wipes away a pretend tear).  
  
Kurama: Although I do not usually like when this happens, it's better her covered in syrup then you. I believe we have Hiei to thank for that.  
  
Hiei: Hn. I just wanted to see her covered in syrup. I could care less about what could happen to the baka onna.  
  
Kurama: Well we better get to lunch before all the food is gone.  
  
Yusuke: FOOD  
  
With that said he ran to the cafeteria with Kuwabara following close behind.  
  
After lunch they went to there next class. Spirit Techniques.  
  
Teacher: Welcome class. My name is Mr. Tetia. I will be your teacher for Spirit Techniques. Now I will be assigning you all a project. You are to master a technique that I give you. You will partner up with a partner of your choice. However the pairs must be boy/girl.  
  
Shishi: Botan, want to be my partner.  
  
Jin: How bout mine.  
  
Suzaku: It's obvious she wants to be my partner right.  
  
Botan: Ahhh. 'Hiei help' (Through minds)  
  
Hiei: What.  
  
Botan: Be my partner.  
  
Hiei: No  
  
Botan: Is that Juri coming over to you.  
  
Hiei: Fine. But only cause you and the baka fish are left and I don't want to be stuck with her.  
  
(Back to regular talking)  
  
Botan: Sorry guys. I already have a partner.  
  
Juri: Oh Hiei. How bout you and me be partners.  
  
Hiei: Hn. No.  
  
Juri: Why not?  
  
Hiei: Cause I already have a partner. He then walked over to Botan and Juri sent death glares at her.  
  
Mr. Tatia: Ah, Hiei and Botan. This should be interesting. You two will get the Dragon Flame of Light. Now it is much more powerful than the Dragon of Darkness Flame, but it takes less energy. However, it can only be used if there are two people controlling it and one of those people has to have used the Dragon of Darkness Flames which makes it perfect for you two.  
  
Botan: Okay. Well Hiei why don't we go to the library while the others are at the other part of school learning regular subjects.  
  
Hiei: Hn. Fine.  
  
Botan: I'll meet you there right after school and after we learn about it we can go to the back field to practice it.  
  
Then she left. Well at least I don't have to work with the fish.  
  
Later on Botan and Hiei found tons of info. On their technique but decided to learn more about it before they started doing it. So they went to wait for the others.  
  
Keiko and Kurama came out first.  
  
Botan: Hey Keiko. Where's everyone else.  
  
Keiko: Well Yukina had a question and Yusuke and Kuwabara got detention. I swear some things will never change.  
  
Botan: You know what I think we should have a celebration to celebrate surviving the first week of school.  
  
By then everyone came out.  
  
Yusuke: Yeah. Party  
  
Well that's it for now. I'll update as soon as I can. There will be a bit of Hiei/Botan and the other couples. After all it is TRUTH OR DARE Muhahahahahahah*Cough Cough*  
  
Preview  
  
Dances, dating, adventures, and much more await the YYH gang. In Truth or dare will sparks fly? Find out  
  
Hiei: How long will I have to put up with the baka fish?  
  
Me: Until I fell like stopping it.  
  
Juri: Ohh Hiei. Where is he?  
  
Hiei: Make her go away  
  
Me: Oh I don't know.  
  
Hiei: NOW.*pulls out katana*  
  
Me: Okay, okay. Sheesh. *Snaps fingers and she disappears.*  
  
Botan: Read and review please. 


	4. Party Time

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of it's characters because if I did Hiei and Botan would already be paired up. Here's chapter 4 of Spirit World School of Arts.  
  
Chapter 4: Party Time  
  
~At the Party~  
  
Everyone was gathered in the living area. Jin, Touya, Shishi, and Suzaku were there too. The order they were sitting in (they were sitting in a circle) was Yusuke, Keiko, Shizuru, Kurama, Botan, Hiei, Yukina, Touya, Shishi, Jin, and Suzaku.  
  
Yusuke: What should we play?  
  
Keiko: How about & minutes in Heaven?  
  
Everyone: Okay  
  
Keiko: I'll pick first.  
  
She unfolds a piece of paper.  
  
Keiko: It say's SHISHI  
  
Everyone: What.  
  
Shishi: Dammit. Botan was supposed to pick first so then she'd kiss me.  
  
Kurama: I believe this game has been rigged. Good thing I thought ahead.  
  
He pulls out from behind him another hat filled with little pieces of paper.  
  
Kurama: Keiko you may pick again.  
  
Keiko: It says Yusuke.  
  
Keiko and Yusuke were pushed into a closet.  
  
~7 minutes later~  
  
Botan: Keiko, Yusuke, times up.  
  
Yusuke: Come back later.  
  
Botan: *Sweat dropped* Maybe we should use a different closet.  
  
The same thing happened with Kurama and Shizuru and Yukina and Touya. Botan chose next.  
  
Botan: It say's Hiei.  
  
Shishi, Jin, and Suzaku's faces fell, because they were all hoping their names were on the paper.  
  
The group pushed Hiei and Botan into the closet and stood guard to make sure they didn't escape.  
  
~In the closet~  
  
Hiei and Botan were in a awkward position.  
  
Botan: So, uh, we don't have to, I mean if you don't want to.  
  
She continued rambling. Hiei: I guess we have to since it's the rules. They had wasted 6 minutes already. They both leaned in for the kiss. As soon as their lips touched, a shock went threw both of them. They both broke apart immediately. Just then the door opened. The group seemed a little disappointed that nothing happened, or so they thought.  
  
Hiei (thinking): What was that. Could I have actually enjoyed the kiss? NO, bad Hiei. This is the baka ferry onna, the clumsy, ditzy, cheerful, beautiful- WHOA. Did I just say beautiful?  
  
Botan (thinking): What was that. Did Hiei feel it too? He's a pretty good kisser. What the hell am I thinking? This is Hiei. The mean, cold, emotionless, sexy- WHAT. Did I just say sexy? I need help.  
  
Kurama: Well I guess they didn't do anything.  
  
Yusuke: What should we do next?  
  
Keiko: Truth or Dare.  
  
Keiko: Kurama, Truth or Dare?  
  
Kurama: Um Dare?  
  
Keiko: Okay Kurama, I dare you to go out in just your underwear and whipped cream and go around screaming look at me, I'm a lunatic.  
  
Everyone started laughing except for Kurama. Even Hiei was laughing.  
  
Kurama: I can't believe I'm doing this.  
  
Keiko: Oh and Kurama, no using your demon speed.  
  
Kurama: Fine, whatever * While glaring at Keiko. _*  
  
And with that said he ran off yelling, look at me, I'm a lunatic. Everyone was cracking up. Then they heard screams.  
  
"Look girls it's Kurama in whipped cream. Let's eat him up (Not literally.)"  
  
Botan: Uh oh. Demon fangirls. Hiei lock all the doors, Yusuke lock all the windows. Everyone else hide while I turn off all the lights, so that when the fangirls get here, they won't know he's here.  
  
Kurama: HIDE ME!  
  
Botan: go hide with Shizuru over there * she pointed towards the couch. *  
  
Yusuke and Hiei came back. Yusuke went to hide with Keiko, leaving only one other hiding spot, which was conveniently next to Botan.  
  
Kurama: Juri was there too. She's gathering Hiei's fangirls.  
  
Hiei: * gulp * I have fangirls.  
  
Kurama: Yup.  
  
Botan: Wait. Hold on I know something that can help us.  
  
Everyone: What.  
  
Botan: Well I cam put a hex on the house. Anyone who steps onto the property will automatically forget what they were doing here.  
  
Kurama: Then do it.  
  
Botan: There's one problem. I don't have enough energy to do it on my own.  
  
Hiei: Hn. I'll do it.  
  
Botan: Hiei. Why.  
  
Hiei: Because Juri is out there.  
  
Botan: Okay hold my hand.  
  
Hiei took her hand.  
  
Botan: Now how did that spell go? Oh yeah, I remember.  
  
Come here if you dare. You will leave without a care Not remembering what you were doing Only that you should be going  
  
The fangirls came, and then forgot what they were doing and left.  
  
Kurama: Exhausted fell asleep on Shizuru. I think I'll go spray him with the hose then get him to bed.  
  
Keiko: Since Kurama is sleeping, I'll go again.  
  
Keiko then noticed how Hiei and Botan kept stealing glances at one another. That gave Keiko an idea.  
  
Keiko: Botan, Truth or dare.  
  
Botan: Dare.  
  
Keiko: I dare you to sleep with Hiei in your bed for one whole week.  
  
Botan and Hiei: WHAT.  
  
Keiko: Well not sleep together just lie in the same bed.  
  
Keiko (thinking): If this doesn't help their relationship I don't know what will.  
  
Everyone was laughing.  
  
Yusuke: That, haha, has got to, haha, be the best, haha, dare ever. You've made me proud. However, no one's dare could compare to that, so we should do something else.  
  
Botan: How about we watch movies. Yusuke you get the snacks and don't eat them before you get here.  
  
Yusuke: Okay  
  
Botan: Now let's see. What do you guys want to watch?  
  
Everyone: Horror  
  
The girls wanted horror so they could cuddle up to the guys and the guys wanted horror so the girls would cuddle up to them. Except Hiei of course, cause he just liked watching horror movies.  
  
Kurama came back with Shizuru, because he had got woken up when Shizuru sprayed him with the hose.  
  
Yusuke: I thought you put him to bed.  
  
Kurama: She woke me when she sprayed me with the hose.  
  
Yusuke: Oh.  
  
Kurama and Shizuru sat down. Botan came back with the movies. She chose The Ring, Ghost Ship, Secret Window, and Wrong Turn.  
  
Botan went to sit down when she saw the only seats available were with Hiei or with Shishi and Suzaku sitting on the ends of the couch and Jin floating overhead. Botan chose Hiei.  
  
Hiei, wondering why she was sitting next to him asked: Hn. Baka onna why are you sitting next to me.  
  
Botan: Look at the available seats  
  
Hiei: Oh I see. Just don't get too comfortable. I won't always be this generous.  
  
They watched all the movies except for The Ring. They put it in and started to watch it. They had just got to the part where Samara had come out of the well. She went up to the kids dad and lifted her face. All the girls screamed and grabbed onto the guy next to them. (Yusuke/Keiko, Yukina/Touya, Shizuru/Kurama, Hiei/Botan) Then all the lights went out. The girls screamed louder.  
  
Kurama: Girls calm down. It's just a blackout.  
  
Botan: Well then I guess we should go to bed.  
  
Keiko: Don't forget about the dare.  
  
Yusuke: Yeah. Have fun you two.  
  
Botan: Yeah, yeah. Come on Hiei.  
  
Hiei followed but it was obvious he wasn't happy.  
  
Hiei: Hn  
  
Botan and Hiei crawled into Botan's bed. Hiei fell asleep first.  
  
Botan (thinking): He's kinda cute when he's asleep. Ugh, not this again. But he is kinda cute. He look's so innocent, and relaxed when he sleeps, unlike when he's awake. When he's awake he's mean and cold.  
  
After that she fell asleep.  
  
That's it for now. Hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 5 will be up as soon as possible. Hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Here's a preview of what's to come.  
  
Juri come's to the YYH gang's house but Hiei and Botan are aware of this so to get her mad they start to cuddle. What'll happen when Juri see's this find out in the next chapter off Spirit World School of Arts.  
  
Hiei: I can't believe I have to share a bed with you.  
  
Botan: Yeah but you heard the preview about what we're gonna to Juri. Maybe this will get her to leave you alone.  
  
Me: Or Hiei's fangirls will kill you cause no doubt she'll tell them.  
  
Botan: * GULP *  
  
Hiei: Why the hell did you give me fangirls?  
  
Me: Cause I can. Wanna make something of it.  
  
Hiei: Gladly * Pulls out katana *  
  
Me * Pulls out... Sweetsnow? * You won't chop your precious sweet snow so I win. HA  
  
Hiei: You win this time but I'll be back. Muhahaha. Runs off.  
  
Botan: Read and review ^_^ 


	5. Botan's a What?

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of it's characters. Here's chapter 5. Sorry it took so long.  
  
Chapter 5: Botan's a what?  
  
Yukina went into Botan's room to tell her and Hiei that breakfast was ready, but what she saw amazed her. Sometime during the night Hiei had wrapped his arm around Botan's waist and Botan was huddled against Hiei's chest.  
  
Yukina (thinking): That is so cute. I think I'll let Botan and brother sleep. (She knows) They make such a cute couple and brother looks almost happy.  
  
Yukina then went back downstairs.  
  
Keiko: Where's Hiei and Botan.  
  
Yukina: They are still sleeping. I didn't want to wake them.  
  
Keiko: Okay. Well we don't have to go to school for half of the day because of the testing their doing for the entrance exam. So they can sleep a little later.  
  
Yukina: So should we wake up the other guy's?  
  
Keiko: evil smile Yes we should.  
  
Yukina: What are you thinking of doing.  
  
Keiko: Get me some balloons filled with water. I think we should play a little prank don't you.  
  
Yukina: Well, okay.  
  
Yukina left and a few minutes later she returned with 3 balloons. She went into the others bedrooms, dropped the balloons and ran out. You heard screams come from Yusuke, Shizuru and Kurama.  
  
All three: YUKINA, KEIKO  
  
Yukina: I think that's are cue to leave.  
  
The two girls ran out followed close by Kurama Shizuru, and Yusuke.  
  
Meanwhile with Hiei and Botan  
  
Hiei woke up first the next morning. He had realized that during the night Botan had put her head on Hiei's chest and Hiei had wrapped his arm around Botan's waist.  
  
Hiei: Onna. Wake up.  
  
Botan: Mmm. Warm.  
  
All of a sudden Botan starts rubbing his Hiei's abs.  
  
Botan: Mmm. Nice 6 pack.  
  
This made Hiei blush.  
  
Hiei: Baka onna. Wake up.  
  
Botan slowly opens her eyelids.  
  
Botan: Wh-what.  
  
Botan notices the position she's in and blushes a deep red. Hiei notices this. This gives him an idea.  
  
Hiei: in a husky voice Comfortable.  
  
This makes Botan blush harder. She quickly gets out of Hiei's grasp and runs to the bathroom. Hiei starts to laugh at the effect he has on her. All of a sudden Botan's communication mirror goes off.  
  
Botan: Botan here.  
  
Koenma: WHAT'S GOING ON BOTAN! I SENT AN OGRE TO YOUR HOUSE AND HE CAME BACK SAYING HE DIDN'T KNOW WHAT HE WAS DOING THERE.  
  
Botan: Whoops. I guess I forgot to take off the hex scratches head anime style   
  
Hiei anime falls.  
  
Koenma: Why did you put up a hex?  
  
Botan: To keep Hiei and Kurama's fangirls away.  
  
Koenma: Oh. Okay.  
  
Botan: What was the news you wanted to tell us.  
  
Koenma: Oh yeah. There's a dance coming up at your school. So I suggest you find a date and Hiei Juri and the rest of your fangirls are coming over and they won't let you go until you choose one of them to be your date and Botan Jin Shishi, and Suzaku are coming and they want you to choose one of them unless you have a date.  
  
Both Hiei and Botan's faces fell.  
  
Botan: I have an idea.  
  
Hiei: Hn. What?  
  
Botan: What if we went together.  
  
Hiei: No.  
  
Botan: Pleaseeeeee?  
  
Hiei: No  
  
Botan come on. I don't want to go with Jin, Shishi, or Suzaku and you don't want to go with Juri or the other fangirls.  
  
Hiei: Fine. But only cause I don't want to deal with them.  
  
Botan: Oh thank you Hiei.  
  
Botan runs up and hugs Hiei.  
  
Hiei: Pushes her off don't touch me baka onna.  
  
Botan: Sorry. Well let's go down to breakfast.  
  
Hiei and Botan went up to the 4th floor where the kitchen, restaurants, and shops were.  
  
Botan: Where is everyone?  
  
Hiei used his jagen to locate everyone.  
  
Hiei: They were chasing Yukina and Keiko for waking them up with water balloons.  
  
Botan: Aren't you worried about Yukina? And what do you mean were?  
  
Hiei: Yukina froze them with her ice powers allowing them to get away.  
  
Botan: Oh.Okay. Well I don't want to cook so let's go to one of the restaurants. How about IHOP?  
  
Hiei: Hn. I don't care.  
  
Botan: IHOP it is.  
  
They walked over to IHOP. Hiei ordered chocolate chip pancakes and Botan ordered Blueberry pancakes. After they ate they got ready for school and left they met up with the others half way to school.  
  
Botan: Hey guys.  
  
Keiko: Hey Botan.  
  
Yusuke: Hey Botan pervertidly How was your night with Hiei?  
  
Botan: Understanding what he was implying. HENTAI NO BAKA.  
  
Botan slapped and then Keiko slapped him. Yusuke had two red marks on his face.  
  
Hiei smirked mostly because Yusuke had gotten slapped twice in less then 10 second.  
  
Botan: By the way Hiei, when do you think we should practice our technique?  
  
Hiei: The day after the dance I guess. It doesn't matter to me.  
  
Botan: Okay.  
  
Hiei: thinking I can't believe I'm taking the ferry onna to the dance.  
  
Hiei's subconscious: You know you want to.  
  
Hiei: No I don't.  
  
Hiei's (I'm just gonna say mind): Yes you do. You like her. Who wouldn't like her? She's caring, kind, and very beautiful. You have to admit she's beautiful.  
  
Hiei: Yeah, I guess. WHAT. I do not think she is beautiful.  
  
Hiei's mind: Just keep telling yourself that.  
  
Hiei: I will. I do not think Botan is beautiful. I do not think Botan is beautiful. I do not think Botan is beautiful.  
  
Botan and Hiei kept walking. Botan didn't notice the battle Hiei was having with his mind.  
  
Hiei: I do not think Botan is beautiful. I do not think Botan is beautiful. I think Botan is beautiful.  
  
Hiei's mind: HA! You admit it. You think Botan is beautiful. You like her. In fact I think you love her.  
  
Hiei: WILL YOU GO AWAY.  
  
Hiei's mind: Fine sheesh. You try to have a civilized conversation with yourself and they get all mad and tell you to go away. No manners.  
  
Hiei's mind stop's talking and Hiei realizes that they have arrived at school.  
  
Juri: Oh Hiei.  
  
Hiei: Great. Just what I need. Salmon head to come and annoy the hell out of me.  
  
Juri: How are you Hiei.  
  
Hiei: Hn. Like I would ever tell you.  
  
Juri: giggling Hiei your sooooo funny. Anyway have you heard about the dance coming up? We should definitely go together.  
  
Hiei: I wouldn't be caught dead sitting at the same table as you much less a school dance. Besides I'm already going with someone.  
  
Shock was evident on Juri's face.  
  
Juri: wh-who?  
  
Botan: Me. Now if you'll excuse us we have to get to class.  
  
Botan linked her arms through Hiei's and they walked off to class. Juri looked like she was ready to kill Botan. She stormed off.  
  
With Hiei and Botan   
  
Botan: Did you see the look on her face? It was priceless. A Kodak moment.  
  
Hiei: Kodak moment?  
  
Botan: Kodak is a camera company so when you say Kodak moment you are saying basically it's something you liked to have a picture of.  
  
Hiei: Oh.  
  
Botan: I talked to Koenma again. He said the dance was tomorrow.  
  
Hiei: Hn. Whatever.  
  
Botan: It's at 6:00 so I guess we can leave around 5:45? How are we getting there?  
  
Hiei: Don't worry onna. I have transportation.  
  
Botan: Okay. Well we gotta get to Dark Art Techniques.  
  
Hiei: Why are you in that class.  
  
Botan: Koenma put me there. Probably cause my mom was a Purline.  
  
Hiei: shocked Your mom was a Purline one of the rarest form of Youki.  
  
Botan: Um, she was kind of the ruler of the Purlines.  
  
Hiei's eyes widened. Not only was Botan the most rare of all youki's she was the princess of them.  
  
Hiei: Was your father a Purline?  
  
Botan: No.  
  
Hiei: What was he?  
  
Botan: Well look at the time better get to class.  
  
Hiei: Botan.  
  
Botan mumbles something that Hiei can't hear.  
  
Hiei: What?  
  
Botan once again mumbles something Hiei can't hear.  
  
Hiei: Still can't hear you.  
  
Botan: Screaming HE'S A FIRE DEMON OKAY!  
  
Hiei was shocked. Botan like him was half fire demon. Botan ran off to class followed close by Hiei.  
  
Hiei: We'll talk during lunch.  
  
Botan: Okay.  
  
Class went by okay and soon it was time for lunch.  
  
Lunch   
  
Botan went to the large oak tree in the back of the school where she usually ate lunch unaware that it was occupied by a certain fire demon. (By the way, sorry I didn't mention it before but Hiei is now 5 inches taller than Botan.)  
  
Botan: Maybe if I eat out here Hiei won't be able to find me and we won't have to talk.  
  
Hiei: Wouldn't count on it onna.  
  
Botan was surprised.  
  
Botan: Hi-Hiei what are you doing here.  
  
Hiei: Don't sound surprised. This is where I usually sleep while I'm at this foolish school and I have noticed you eat your lunch here almost everyday so I figured you'd be here.  
  
Botan: Oh.  
  
Hiei: Were you planning on telling me that you were part fire demon?  
  
Botan: No.  
  
Hiei: A little angry Why not?  
  
Botan: Because I was afraid that you'd ask me a certain question.  
  
Hiei: What?  
  
Botan: I was afraid you'd ask me if I knew who your father was.  
  
Hiei: Did you?  
  
Botan: Sadly Yes.  
  
Me: well that's it for now. Wow. Botan part fire demon never thought I'd think of that one. Botan has a lot more surprises.  
  
Hiei: I still don't get why it's called a Kodak moment.  
  
Botan: frustrated because it just is. I don't know go complain to the person who came up with the saying.  
  
Hiei: I think I will.  
  
Botan: FINE  
  
Hiei: FINE.  
  
Botan: GOOD  
  
Hiei: GOOD.  
  
Both stomp off.  
  
Me: They argue to much. Read and Review. HiPpP.. 


	6. Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of it's characters. Here's chapter 6. Enjoy!  
  
Last Chapter  
  
Botan: I was afraid you'd ask me if I knew who your father was.  
  
Hiei: Did you?  
  
Botan: Sadly Yes.  
  
Chapter 6: Revelations  
  
Hiei: Oh.  
  
Botan: My father pretended to be a Purline so that he could take care of my mother and me. No one knew of his true identity. He became King.  
  
Hiei: Who was your father?  
  
Botan: His name was Menjing.  
  
Hiei: shocked He was one of the most powerful fire demons alive. Everyone thought he was dead.  
  
Botan: I know he had to fake his death so that the other Purline's would not know of him being a fire demon.  
  
Hiei: Oh.  
  
The next question Hiei was going to ask was one he knew she didn't want him to ask her.  
  
Hiei: How did you know my father?  
  
Botan's face falls, the sadness evident on her face.  
  
Botan: He killed m-my father and m-me.  
  
Botan ran of crying.  
  
Hiei: Shit. My father did that. Bastard.  
  
Hiei ran after Botan. He found her under a tree crying. Hiei cringed when he saw her crying.  
  
Hiei: softly I'm sorry Botan.  
  
Botan: softly You said my name.  
  
Hiei: What?  
  
Botan: You said Botan.  
  
Hiei: Oh.  
  
Botan: It's not your fault that this happened and I don't hold it against you. It's just hard to remember without feeling pain.  
  
Hiei: Botan...  
  
Botan: cutting Hiei off But I won't ever get over it if I keep it inside of me so I'll tell you what happened if you want to know.  
  
Hiei: Ok.  
  
Botan took a deep breath and began.  
  
Flashback   
  
It was Botan's 16th birthday during the time when Purline's weren't so rare. Her parents threw her a huge party. The whole kingdom was invited. It was getting close to when she'd need to find a husband so many princes were invited. All of a sudden, one of the guard's came in. He was very badly beaten up.  
  
Guard: The kingdom is under attack.  
  
He then fell to the ground dead.  
  
Menjing: Guard's get everyone to a safe place.  
  
All of a sudden the doors burst open and there stood hundreds of demons. Everyone tried to run but were chased by the demons. Botan also tried to run but tripped and twisted her ankle.  
  
Man: It has been a long time hasn't it Menjing.  
  
Menjing: It has Penjo.  
  
Penjo: You betrayed your kind for these worthless youki's.  
  
Menjing: I left for love.  
  
Penjo: Silence. You betrayed us and you will die for it.  
  
They both charged up their techniques.  
  
Both: DRAGON OF DARKNESS FLAMES.  
  
They were both evenly matched. All of a sudden a scream was heard from Botan. She had been unable to get up and was about to be killed by another demon.  
  
Menjing: NO.  
  
He pointed his dragon at the demon killing it but Menjing was killed by Penjo.  
  
Botan: FATHER.  
  
Menjing: I cough love cough you cough Botan.  
  
Menjing slowly closed his eyes.  
  
Botan: NO. Father wake up. Please wake up.  
  
Penjo: Don't worry girl you are about to join him.  
  
All Botan remembered was blackness after that.  
  
End Flashback   
  
Botan: That is why I am in this school. Not because I might be a target, but because I am a target. Your father is still out there, alive. He will eventually come after me once he finds out I'm a ferry girl.  
  
Hiei: I will make sure he never hurts you again.  
  
Botan: Thank you Hiei.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Botan: By the way I got some more information on our technique.  
  
Hiei: What is it?  
  
Botan: It's like a riddle. It say's: It does only take but two to wield this technique. It takes something that cannot be made out of thin air or mastered by someone. It takes something that may only come once in a lifetime. And it must be mutual.  
  
Both were confused by what the riddle said.  
  
Botan: We can think about it more later we gotta get to class.  
  
Botan grabbed Hiei's arm and they ran off to class before they were late.  
  
In Spirit Techniques   
  
Botan waited till the end of class then she went up to the front to ask Mr. Tetia a question.  
  
Botan: Mr. Tetia I have a question about me and Hiei's project.  
  
Tetia: Ok.  
  
Botan showed him the riddle and he started to chuckle.  
  
Tetia: This should be interesting.  
  
Botan: Do you know what it means?  
  
Tetia: Yes but this is something you must figure out on your own.  
  
Botan: Ok. Thank you.  
  
Botan ran off to find Hiei.  
  
Hiei: Did you find out what the riddle meant.  
  
Botan: No. He said it was something we had to figure out on our own.  
  
Hiei: I could just use my jagen...  
  
Botan: No Hiei. I think we should try and figure this out on our own.  
  
Hiei: Hn. Fine.  
  
Botan: We get the day off from school tomorrow to get ready for the dance.  
  
Hiei: Whatever.  
  
Botan: I'll see later Hiei. I've gotta get to work.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Botan materialized her oar, hopped on it and flew off. Hiei ran off into the woods to find a place to train. He finally found a secluded empty space to train on. He spent the rest of the day training. When it got close to dinnertime he thought it was time to leave. He was about to leave when he heard a girl scream.  
  
Girl: AHHH.  
  
Hiei: That sounded like... BOTAN  
  
Hiei ran off to the source of the voice.  
  
Botan: screaming SOMEBODY HELP ME.  
  
Hiei saw a demon about to grab Botan then he saw she was crying. He knew she didn't usually cry no matter how scared he was. He knew he would find out later but first he had to stop the demon. The demon was about say something but before it could Hiei cut it in half with his katana.  
  
Hiei: Onna, it's gone.  
  
Botan: N-no, y-you don't un-understand. Th-there were two. They worked for your fa-father. Th-they recognized me. One ran off to t-tell him. Yo-your father knows.  
  
Hiei: Let's get you out of here before more demons come back.  
  
In a dark castle   
  
Demon: Master. Botan is alive. She is a ferry girl now.  
  
Penjo: Well then. We will half to kill her won't we.  
  
Demon: I have learned that your son protects her now.  
  
Penjo: This should be interesting. Versing my son. You may go now.  
  
Demon: Yes sire.  
  
Penjo: We will meet again soon. My son.  
  
At the mansion   
  
Botan awoke in her bed to find Hiei sitting in a chair across from her.  
  
Botan: thinking He's so cute when he sleeps.  
  
Botan didn't try to stop the thoughts about Hiei. She knew she liked him and she couldn't change that.  
  
Hiei opened one eye to find Botan staring at him. When she saw he was awake she looked away quickly, blushing.  
  
Hiei: How are you feeling?  
  
Botan: Fin- ow ow ow.  
  
Botan tried moving but found it hurt too much.  
  
Hiei: amused Fine, huh. You got beaten up pretty bad. How did you get there?  
  
Botan: Well...  
  
Flashback   
  
Botan had just gotten off work. She was flying over the woods when her oar went spinning out of control.  
  
Botan: Ah.  
  
She landed in a bush. She then saw two demons. She hid in the bush. A twig was right under her nose and it started to tickle her. The demons were about to leave when...  
  
Botan: ACHOO.  
  
The two demons looked to find Botan.  
  
Demon 1: Well, well, well. Look what we got here.  
  
Demon 2: Hey I know her.  
  
Botan assumed that they knew she was a ferry girl and assistant of Yusuke. But what he said made her face fall.  
  
Demon 2: She's Menjing's daughter. The one Penjo killed. Go and tell him. I'll take her back. She must be a ferry girl.  
  
Botan: AHHHH. SOMEBODY HELP ME.  
  
End Flashback   
  
Botan: You know the rest.  
  
Hiei: Hn. You have the day off to prepare for the dance.  
  
Botan: Yeah. Me, Shizuru, Keiko, and Yukina are going to the beauty parlor.  
  
Hiei: Why is Yukina going? She doesn't need to go to a place to give her more beauty.  
  
Botan: Hiei, a beauty parlor is where you go to get your hair and nails done.  
  
Hiei: Oh.  
  
Botan: Well I gotta go. Thank you for the help yesterday.  
  
Before Hiei could do or say anything, Botan got up kissed him on the cheek and ran off. Hiei was blushing 8 different shades of red.  
  
Hiei: thinking Did she just kiss me? Am I blushing? Her feelings aren't supposed to affect me like this.  
  
Botan: thinking Did I just kiss him? Kami what's wrong with me?  
  
Botan met up with Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru.  
  
Keiko: Hey Botan  
  
Botan: Hey girls.  
  
They all left and headed to the beauty parlor down the street. They stepped into the parlor.  
  
Woman: Hello. Welcome to Starlight Beauty Parlor. What can I help you with.  
  
Keiko: Hair and nails.  
  
Woman: Okay that'll be $20.00 each.  
  
Botan: Okay.  
  
They gave the woman their money then went into the back.  
  
A few hours later   
  
They came out a few hours later. Botan's hair was down in soft curls, with pearl colored nails, Keiko's hair was down but was straight with red nails, Yukina had her hair down with soft curls like Botan's with sea green nails, and Shizuru had her hair straight and down with light purple nails. They went shopping next. ( I'm just gonna list what they bought.)  
  
Keiko- Black flare jeans with a red spaghetti strap.  
  
Yukina- Black flare jeans with a green spaghetti strap.  
  
Shizuru- Black flare jeans with a white spaghetti strap.  
  
Botan- Black flare jeans with a light blue spaghetti strap.  
  
They went back to the house to get ready. At 5: 45 went out front to meet Hiei. There he stood in front of a Viper.  
  
Botan: Where did you get the money to buy that.  
  
Hiei: When I was little I would make myself fake cry and then save the tear gems and sell them. Not to mention I'm a thief.  
  
While he was talking Botan took the time to look at him. He was wearing black baggy pants and a black shirt that showed off his well-toned muscles.  
  
Botan: thinking He looks hot. I know I like him but he probably doesn't feel the same.  
  
Hiei: thinking Wow. She's look's beautiful. I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT. I'm not falling for the ferry onna. She probably doesn't even feel the same way.  
  
Hiei: Come on onna. We better get to the dance.  
  
Botan: Okay.  
  
Botan and Hiei got in the car and drove off.  
  
That's it for this chapter. Next chapter is the dance. I don't know when I'll get this story updated so be patient.  
  
Botan: I can't wait for the dance.  
  
Me: Maybe there will be a surprise for Juri. Muwahahah.  
  
Hiei: Hn. Will she ever leave me alone.  
  
Me: Nope. She'll worship and stalk you till the day you die.  
  
Hiei I'll keep that in mind. Read and Review or I'll tell Kurama's fan girls you cut his hair. Muwahaha. Runs of like a maniac. 


	7. The Dance

Hey, it's me. I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating in like forever. I had a huge writers block and haven't been able to come up with an idea. I'm gonna try and make this chapter as long as I can and I'm gonna start a new story that will be funny and pretty original, but it will be short. Well here's chapter 7. Hope you enjoy it! Oh and the writing style will be changed a bit!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of it's characters sobs Last chapter 

Botan: thinking He looks hot. I know I like him but he probably doesn't feel the same.

Hiei: thinking Wow. She's look's beautiful. I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT. I'm not falling for the ferry onna. She probably doesn't even feel the same way.

Hiei: Come on onna. We better get to the dance.

Botan: Okay.

Botan and Hiei got in the car and drove off.

Chapter 7: The Dance 

When Hiei and Botan arrived at the dance it was packed. Hiei parked the carand headed to the gym. When they got to the gym they saw Kuwabara sitting by himself.

"Hello Kuwabara. Where is everyone?" Botan asked.

"Keiko and Yusuke are dancing, Kurama and Shizuru went to get some drinks and with anger Yukina and Touya are dancing." Said Kuwabara.

"You should get over it. I'm sure there's someone out there for you." Said Botan

"I guess your right. Hey Botan, you wanna dance?" Kuwabara asked.

Botan anime falls. "Well uh... I have to dance with Hiei. Yeah that's it. He is my date.

"Oh. Ok" Kuwabara goes off and sulks in a corner.

Botan started to drag Hiei off.

"Let me go onna" Hiei said.

"Unless you want everyone to find out your obsession with ice cream or should I say sweet snow, a ningen thing, I suggest you dance with me. I do not want to dance with him. Next thing you know he'll be planning a marriage for me.

"Fine but you owe me." Said Hiei.

"I thought you'd agree" Botan said.

I Miss You by Blink 182 started to play. Hiei put his hands on Botan's hips and Botan wrapped her arms around Hiei's neck.

(I miss you miss you)  
Hello there the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in back round of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me  
And we'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never end  
  
Where are you and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness comes creeping on so haunting everytime  
And as I stared I counted the webs from all the spiders  
catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
And hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
stop this pain tonight  
  
Don't waste your time on me your already the voice inside my head  
  
I miss you miss you

Botan looked up into Hiei's crimson eyes, and he did the same. They started to slowly lean into a kiss. Juri saw this so she grabbed a punch bowl and was about to dump it on Botan when a pink light erupted surrounding Hiei and Botan and sending Juri back and the punch bowl flying and landing on her.

"Look what you did you freak" Juri screamed.

Just as Hiei and Botan were about to kiss they heard Juri say that.

"What did I do?" asked Botan

"You mean you don't know?" asked Kurama

"Know what?" asked Botan

"This pink light thingy surrounded you and Hiei. It was like some kind of barrier." Yusuke said.

"It appears that my powers have awakened. Excuse me." Stated Botan.

Botan walked out. The guys and girls followed.

"I don't understand. What powers?" asked Kurama

"I guess I should tell them" Botan said to Hiei.

"Your choice" Hiei replied back.

"I am half Purline and half fire demon." Said Botan.

Kurama, Yukina, and Touya were to shocked to say anything.

"You're a fire demon. Awesome, but what's a Purline?" asked Yusuke.

"Purlines are a very rare group of youkai's that control the weather and the elements of Nigenkai and Makai. They weren't always rare but one night when a group of fire demons raided the kingdom, most were wiped out. The ones that survived went into hiding." Kurama answered for Botan.

"I heard this story when I was Yoko and was thieving in that area. But Botan what did you mean by your powers awakening?"

"A Purlines powers only awaken when a major battle is about to happen. However your powers can't be awakened until you are 16 and have been initiated. I was to be initiated the night of my death but I was killed before this could happen and now the person who killed me is after me." Botan answered

"We'll make sure whoever is after you will never hurt you." Yusuke said.

"I appreciate you wanting to help, Yusuke, but this battle is for me and Hiei alone" replied Botan.

"I understand how this involves you, Botan, but how does this involve Hiei?" asked Kurama.

"Because fox, the person who is after the onna is my father" replied Hiei.

"WHAT" exclaimed everyone except Botan and Hiei.

"Yes. He is infact Hiei's father. When my father left Penjo, Hiei's father's, group, it was considered a betrayal and as you know when it seems as if you have betrayed a fire demon..."Botan stated

"It means death" Kurama finished.

"Correct" Botan said.

"The raid happened on your 16th birthday right?" asked Kurama

"Yes" Botan replied

"I know that the raid happened on the princess's 16th birthday. So that would make you" Kurama eyes widen.

"Princess Botan. Heir to the Purline throne" Botan finished.

"Hold up. Botan, our Botan is a PRINCESS!" yelled Yusuke.

"Don't sound so shocked" said Botan.

"It's just that you're a ferry girl and my assistant. I would have never suspected you were a princess" said Yusuke.

"Just like I never would have suspected that you were the descendant of a Makai lord." Botan replied.

"Since you are to be a Queen you will need to have a King. I the great Kazuma Kuwabara will be your King." Kuwabara said.

"Umm you can't." Botan said

"Why not?" Kuwabara asked

"Because you have to be a demon" Botan replied

"Oh" Kuwabara said and went back to his corner to sulk.

Truthfully you didn't have to be demon. But there was no way in hell that Botan was gonna have Kuwabara rule along side her.

"Will you become Queen" asked Kurama

"If I ever defeat Penjo, then I will be given my demon form and no longer be a spirit and I will become Queen." Botan answered.

"Wow, a Queen. That is sooo awesome." Keiko squealed

"Yeah that's cool. Winks her eye so who's gonna be your King" Shizuru asks.

"Uhhhhh" Botan doesn't know how to reply.

Hiei was clenching his fist. This went unnoticed by everyone except Yukina. The usually naïve girl could tell when something was bothering her brother. She drags Hiei off to talk to him.

With Yukina and Hiei

"Brother, might you have feelings for Botan?" asked Yukina

"No. What makes you say that?" Hiei said while trying to hold down a blush.

"Just the fact that when Shizuru mentioned a King you got jealous and the fact that you looked very comfortable and almost happy when you had Botan in your arms a couple of mornings ago. Or the fact that you were about to rip Kazuma's head off when he mentioned being Botan's king" Yukina giggled as she said all of this.

Hiei blushed.

"And the fact that your blushing. This is great. My brother is in love with Botan, one of my best friends. Now we can double date and" Yukina say's giddily but is cut off by Hiei.

"Even if I may have slight feelings for the ferry onna. I'm not in love with her." Hiei replies.

Hiei stomps off.

"You can't deny your feelings for ever brother" Yukina whispered to herself.

Yukina walks off planning on how to get Hiei and Botan together.

Touya walks up to her.

"What are you planning Yukina" Touya asks her.

"innocently Nothing." She replies.

"Yukina" Touya says in an accusing tone.

"Oh alright I'll tell you but don't tell anyone else. I'm planning on getting Hiei and Botan together" Yukina said.

Touya raises his eyebrow.

"I can tell that Hiei really likes Botan. He just won't admit it. He needs a push in the right direction." Yukina continues.

"It's not a good idea to get involved in other people's love lives, but Hiei is so stubborn he probably will never admit his feelings so I guess I'll help you. Touya replies while sighing.

Yukina runs up and kisses him on the cheek.

"Thank you Touya" Yukina says.

"No problem" Touya replies.

They walk off hand in hand.

At Penjo's Castle

"When should we attack sire." Asked a demon

"Tomorrow in the after noon it will be a surprise attack. But make sure you kidnap the girl. I don't want her dead just yet" replied Penjo.

"Of course sire. I shall inform the troops." Said the demon.

Next morning

Botan awoke next to Hiei (remember the dare). She looked over at Hiei.

'He looks so cute when he sleeps. I guess I should wake him.

She starts to wake him and the next thing she knows she's under Hiei's katana.

"Oh it's only you. Baka onna." Said Hiei

"It's BOTAN. B-O-T-A-N. Say it with me Bo-tan" Botan yells at Hiei.

"On-na" Hiei replies while smirking.

"Arg. Your impossible" Botan say's

Hiei smirks again.

"Fine you won't call me by name, then I won't call you by you name. Okay. Pyro." Botan say's

Hiei starts to take out his katana.

"gulps Or not" Botan say's.

Hiei continues to smirk.

"Hn. Baka onna."

"Why do you always say hn?" Botan asks

"Hn."

"Grrr. Stop"

"Hn"

"STOP"

"Hn"

"I GIVE UP" Botan yells.

"Let's go practice our move" Botan say's defeated.

"Fine let's go" Hiei replies.

In an open field

"DRAGON FLAME OF LIGHT" Botan and Hiei yelled at the same time.

They had their hands on top of each other.

"Arg. why won't it work?" asked Botan frustrated.

"Hn. Because you are to weak" Hiei replied

"Hiei I have had enough of your calling me weak and pathetic. I'm going home." Said Botan and she stomped off.

"Hn." Hiei said and flitted of into the trees.

Finally done with this chapter. Once again I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated. I'll try not to let it go for that long again. I still have some writers block so if you have any ideas let me know.

Me: Wow I finally updated.

Hiei: Hn. The reason you didn't update wasn't because you had writer's block, it was because you are lazy.

Me: I AM NOT LAZY. Well I am but that's beside the point. That's not the reason I didn't update.

Botan: Hiei be nice. She could do something bad to you in the story.

Me: Yeah. Like make you fall in love with KUWABARA. MUWAHAHAHAHAH.

Hiei runs into a closet and locks the door. : I'll never love that pathetic ningen.

Me: Anyway. Read and Review. I get depressed when I don't get lots of reviews and then lose my will to continue this story so review please.


	8. On My Own

_**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of its characters.**_

_**Last Chapter**_

"Hiei I have had enough of your calling me weak and pathetic. I'm going home." said Botan and she stomped off.

"Hn." Hiei said and flitted off into the trees.

**Chapter 8: On My Own**

As Botan stomped off into the woods she started to get nervous. She got the feeling that someone was watching her. She quickened her pace, which developed into a run. All of a sudden a demon appeared in front of her.

"Where do you think your going missy" the demon asked.

The demon grabbed Botan and threw her over his shoulder. She struggled to get away. The demon made a portal appear, so Botan did the last thing she could think off.

"HIEI HELP ME" Botan screamed.

The demon got pissed and hit her on the head. Then the demon started to enter the portal. The last thing she saw was Hiei before everything went black

**With Hiei**

"Stupid ferry onna" Hiei said to himself.

Hiei wasn't really mad at Botan. He was more upset at himself. He knew he should go after Botan. After all it was dangerous in the forest. His train of thought was interrupted by a scream.

"HIEI HELP ME"

He recognized the voice as Botan's and he took off in the direction of the voice.

When he got to where she was he saw her in a portal with the demon holding onto her. Then she fell unconscious. The portal started to close so he ran after it hoping to get it before it closed. Unfortunately he was too late. The portal closed.

"Dammit" Hiei said.

He left in search of the fox hoping he could help him in finding out where Botan was.

**Kurama's Room**

Hiei ran inside Kurama's room. " Fox, Botan's been kidnaped"

"What do you mean Botan's been kidnaped" Kurama asked.

Hiei explained to Kurama starting at the fight leading up to Botan being kidnaped. Hiei clenched his fist during the whole explanation. Kurama sat with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Hiei did you happen to notice any kind of markings on the demon that stood out?" Kurama asked

"Now that you mention it, I saw a strange tattoo on his right shoulder. It was a flame but it appeared to be moving in a circle on his arm." Hiei replied.

Kurama nodded. He went over to his bookshelf and pulled out a book. He opened it to a certain page.

"Did the tattoo look like this?" Kurama asked. Hiei's eyes widened.

**With Botan**

"Ugh, where am I?" Botan asked herself as she started to wake up.

As the sleep started to wear off, she started to sit up. The first thing she noticed was that she was chained to a bed. As she looked around the room she noticed a bookcase in the far corner, a dresser adjacent to the bed and a door to the left of the bed. She heard the door open.

"So sleeping beauty awakes. About time" the man said.

"It's you" Botan whispered angrily.

"So you remember me. I'm flattered." the man replied.

"Why am I alive Penjo. I thought you wanted me dead." Botan said

"I do. But I need you alive in order to lure Hiei here." Penjo said

"Why do you want to lure Hiei?" Botan asked.

"I think it's time to find out he surpasses who. It will be a fight to the death. Father vs. Son" Penjo started to laugh.

As Penjo started to leave Botan uttered one word.

"Bastard"

Penjo appeared in front of her face. "I think that name would suit Hiei better."

Botan spit in his face.

"Bitch." He backhanded her across the face. She saw him leave as she drifted back into unconsciousness.

**With Kurama and Hiei**

"I'm guessing by your response that this is what you saw?" Kurama asked.

"My father kidnaped her." Hiei slammed his fist on the desk. "I should have never left her alone. She could be dead now. She could-" Kurama cut off his rant.

"If he wanted her dead, he would of killed her on the spot, not go through all the trouble of kidnaping her." Kurama stated.

"Then what does he want with her?" Hiei asked

"Perhaps he's using her to get to you" Kurama said.

"Explain fox" Hiei demanded.

"Maybe he wants you to go to the castle for a confrontation. Perhaps a battle." Kurama said.

"If he wants a fight, it's a fight he'll get." Hiei said

"Hiei wait maybe you should" But it was too late. Hiei was already gone. "Good luck Hiei. This will probably be your hardest fight yet." Kurama said.

**Hiei's POV**

All I could think of was ways to make that bastard pay for taking Botan. I used my jagan to find out where Botan was being held. Then I took off in that direction.

I eventually came upon a castle. I saw that there weren't many guards so I used my speed to sneak past them. I used my jagan to sense what part of the castle Botan was in. She was on the roof. I took off in that direction.

**On the roof**

**Botan's POV**

Penjo came and got a little while ago. He said Hiei was coming. He took me up to the roof and chained me to the wall. I hope Hiei gets here soon. All of a sudden I hear Penjo speak.

"So Hiei. You've come" Penjo said.

"Hn." Hiei replied as he unsheathed his katana. He charged at Penjo and the battle began.

Hiei was putting up a pretty good fight but it was obvious that Penjo had the upper hand. Hiei knew he was running out of options. He started to power up for the dragon of darkness flames.

"Fool." Penjo yelled. "You don't have enough power for that technique. If you die, you'll leave this onna without protection. She will be killed."

Hiei inwardly cursed. What Penjo said was right.

'Why do I have to be so weak.' Botan thought. 'If I was stronger I wouldn't be chained to this wall and Hiei wouldn't be putting his life on the line. Hiei's right. I'm nothing but a weak onna.'

**Hiei's POV**

Dammit. He's right. I can't use the dragon leave Botan. She'll be in more danger than before. I'm gonna have to run. But I will be back to finish this fight.

I looked at Botan then used my fire powers to melt the chains holding Botan. I caught Botan than ran off leaving Penjo staring at the spot I had recently occupied. I ran back to the house. When I got back everyone was relieved to know that Botan was safe. I put Botan in her room than left to think.

**At Penjo's Castle**

'I wasn't expecting that. I guess I should have gotten fire resistant chains. I never figured the proud and mighty Hiei would run. He must care for the onna more than I thought.' Penjo thought. 'No worries though. He'll be back to finish what he started.'

**In Botan's Room**

Botan walked around her room grabbing clothes and other necessities and putting them in a small duffle bag. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

'I sorry guys. I can't always expect you to protect me. I need to develop my powers so that I can defend myself and not get you hurt.' Botan thought.

Botan made her bed, put a letter at the edge of it, then walked out the door without looking back.

**The Next Morning**

"Botan sure is sleeping late this morning" Yukina said.

"She had a rough day. It's probably catching up with her." Kurama said.

"I'll go wake her up. Maybe going out will cheer her up" Keiko said. Everyone agreed.

Keiko walked into Botan's room to wake her up and noticed that she was not there. She then noticed the letter at the edge of the bed. She picked it up and started to read it.

_Dear everyone,_

_I feel as if I have become a burden to you all. I have left to develop my powers. I am not gone forever. I will return when I feel it is the right time. Please do not try to find me._

_Love,_

_Botan_

Keiko covered he mouth to muffle the sobs and sat on the floor. "She's gone".

**free from the torment of sin**

**All this I'm giving up**

**Much as the sun would decide to give in**

**Explode into orange**

Yusuke walked in and saw Keiko. "Keiko what's wrong and where's Botan?" Yusuke asked. Keiko couldn't talk. She handed Yusuke the letter. As he read the letter his eyes widened then took on a sorrowful look.

**And hear all the voices sing praises with hymns**

**Mark the birth of a change**

**Free from the torment of sin**

**All this I'm giving up**

Yusuke called everyone in. One by one they all read the letter. Hiei was the last to read it. For the first time in a very long time Hiei showed an emotion. Sadness. Pure sadness. He ran off leaving everyone behind.

**It's not me**

**Buried wreckage my soul**

**It's not me so who am I now**

**Over and over again.**

**Light with a sharpened edge**

**Cut through the black empty space we call sky**

Botan stood on a cliff overlooking the house. She saw Hiei run out and knew that her letter had been found. "I'm sorry Hiei" she whispered to the wind. A tears ran down her face. She stepped into the portal behind her leading her to a place she knew no one would be able to find.

**Beginning the cycle that stays**

**And I know in my heart we all die**

**Like the day and the night**

**All this I'm giving up**

Hiei ran out of the house hoping to catch Botan. He heard a whisper so low that if he was human would only seem like the wind. He looked up at a cliff and saw Botan step into a portal and then the portal closed. Hiei fell to the ground and clenched his fists, try as he might he could not stop the single tear that rolled down his face. He ran into the forest trying to escape the pain that felt like someone had ripped your heart out.

**It's not me**

**Buried wreckage my soul**

**It's not me so who am I now?**

**It's not me**

**Buried wreckage my soul**

**It's not em so who am I now?**

Kurama ran after Hiei but by the time he got outside he saw that Hiei was gone. He sat down on the ground. He felt something under him. He picked up what he had been sitting on. A red tear gem. The most beautiful one Kurama had ever seen. He looked up at the sky.

"Come back soon Botan. Hiei needs you.

**Is there another side?**

**Beyond the black and the white**

**Place I could meet you by**

**A place on the other side**

**I'll let you know when I **

**I'll let you know when I go**

**When I go**

Botan stepped out of the portal and looked at her surroundings. She figured it was a good enough place to spend the night. She set up camp, made a small dinner for herself then went to sleep under the stars. Tomorrow she would start to train.

**It's not me**

**Buried wreckage my soul**

**It's not me so who am I now**

**It's not me**

**Buried wreckage my soul**

**It's not me so who am I now**

**It's not me**

**Buried wreckage my soul**

**It's not me so who am I now**

**The Next Day**

Botan awoke early in the morning to begin her training. She walked for a little while until she came upon a large clearing. She decided that this would be a good place to train.

Botan started to do some techniques that she had learned while watching the guys fight countless battles. When she thought she had that down she decided to start developing her powers. She remembered watching her mother teach many people how to use there powers. She had memorized what her mother said so that when it came time for her to use her own powers she wouldn't need as much help.

"Let's she. The first thing you do is focus you power so you can get better control over it" Botan thought out loud. She sat down in a meditating position. When she felt she had good enough control over it, she opened her eyes and decided to test her powers to see how strong she was. She remembered her mother saying to start off trying to control the elements of Nigenkai,because they were the easiest. Then if you were able to control those elements to move on to weather. And lastly the elements of Makai.

" Well here goes nothing" Botan said. She decided that it would be easiest to start with fire since she was part fire demon. She closed her eyes and concentrated on starting a fire and when she opened her eyes the entire field was on fire.

"Heh heh, guess I over did it a little bit." she said sheepishly and sweat dropped. "I guess this would be a good time to see if I can uses my ice powers.

She once again closed her eyes and concentrated. When she opened her eyes the field was covered in a blanket of snow. It sparkled in the afternoon sun.

For the rest of the day she practiced using the elements of Nigenkai. When she finally felt that she was pretty good at it she decided to stop. She needed to save her energy for when she practiced weather. That would take about 2 weeks to master considering some of the things she needed to create and control were pretty big. The Makai elements would take the longest amount of time. Botan and remembered that even her mother's best students took 2-3 months to master the Makai elements for they were very powerful and deadly.

Botan laid down on the grass and stared up at the sky. She begin to think of Hiei. She shook her head. She needed a walk to clear her head. She wouldn't see Hiei for a while and she needed to get used to it.

**See all those people on the ground**

**Wasting time**

**I try to hold it all inside**

**But just for tonight**

**The top of the world sitting here wishing**

**The things I've become**

**That something is missing**

**Maybe I ...**

**But what do I know**

As Botan was walking through the forest she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched. She then sensed someone or something behind her. She spun around and was face to face with the ugliest demon she had ever seen. It was a ugly green color with no hair, a crooked nose, crooked teeth, in some places no teeth at all, and horns all over his head. But the worst part was the smell. Botan felt like she was gonna pass out from the smell.

"He really needs a bath" Botan covered her mouth as soon as she said that. She hadn't meant to say it out loud.

"WHAT. How dare you. I'm gonna have to teach you some manners" the demon said. He punched her in the face. Botan flew to the ground.

**And now it seems that I have found**

**Nothing at all**

**I want to hear your voice out loud**

**Slow it down, slow it down**

**Without it all**

**I'm choking on nothing**

**It's clear in my head**

**And I'm screaming for something.**

**Knowing nothing is better than knowing at all**

The demon picked her up and held her atree. He started to lick the side of her face. Botan started to cry. She kept wishing that Hie would come and save her. Then it clicked. Hiei wasn't coming to save her this time because Hiei wasn't her. It had finally started to sink in. Botan was on her own

**on my own, on my own,**

**on my own, on my own,**

**on my own, on my own,**

Botan began to struggle trying to get out of the demons grasp. When she couldn't get out of the demons grip she closed her eyes and concentrated. All of a sudden the demons cry's echoed throughout the forest. She opened her eyes and watched as the demon struggled to stop the fire from incinerating him but his attempts were futile. Eventually he fell to the ground dead.

**Without it all**

**I'm choking on nothing **

**It's clear in my head**

**And I'm screaming for something**

**Knowing nothing is better than knowing it all**

Botan began to walk back to her camp. By the time she got there the sun had already set. She lay down, closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful slumber.

**On my own, on my own**

**on my own, on my own,**

**3 Months Later**

It had taken her 3 months but she finally did it. Botan could now control the weather and the elements of Makai and Nigenkai. She was finally ready to face her past and confront the murderers of her family. But more importantly she was ready to return home to her friends and to Hiei. She packed up her stuff, took one more look at the place she had spent the last 3 months, and stepped into the portal. She was going home.

**Well what did you think? I tried to make it as long as I could anyway. I'll update when I can. Please review, it gets me motivated to update my stories! Bye.**

Hiei: I can't believe you

Me: What did I do

Hiei: You made me run!

Me: Would you rather have Botan killed.

Hiei: Hn.

Me: What got nothing to say now do ya.

Botan: Read and review.


	9. AN

Well it's been a few years since I last updated, and truthfully I've just lost the interest to write. So if anyone wants to take over my 2 stories Spirit World School of Arts and Hiei in a Retirement Center, I'll give it to them based on a first come first serve basis. If I get any response I'll try to let the person know by either the end of this week or the beginning of next week. If you only want to do one story just let me know which one. E-mail me at I'm sorry to anyone who had looked forward to me updating.

Hiei/Botan4ever


End file.
